


For you I bleed myself dry.

by Louivenger



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, algo así, amigos con beneficios, soy horrenda para poner tags
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louivenger/pseuds/Louivenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis y Harry han sido amigos toda la vida. Louis ha estado enamorado de Harry desde los 18 y cuando Harry empieza a verlo como si también sintiera algo por él, Louis no sabe que hacer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you I bleed myself dry.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxleavemealonexx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxleavemealonexx/gifts).



> Espero que sea de tu agrado!!   
> El nombre es de la canción Yellow de coldplay.   
> Agradecimientos especiales a la beta más increíble del mundo. Cherry, te adoro <3 Gracias por aguantar mis ataques de pánico cada que tenía un bloqueo y mis cambios de ideas que tenía cada cinco minutos y por darme ánimos.

Era noche de fiesta para celebrar el final de los exámenes en el apartamento de Niall. No había muchas personas en el lugar porque era demasiado temprano y ni siquiera el alcohol había llegado así que no tenía mucho sentido estar en el lugar en ese momento.

 

Pero Louis estaba ahí porque Niall había querido que lo ayudara a mover los muebles para hacer espacio y no era lo que se podía llamar algo divertido así que estaba aburriéndose en una esquina mientras esperaba que el alcohol llegara en su salvación. Pero en vez de alcohol fue Harry quien tocó a la puerta. Hubiera sido fantástico si no hubiera llegado con su estúpido novio.

 

—Hey, Lou. — saludó Harry sentándose a su lado. Louis lo saludó de vuelta y esperó que la envidia no se notara demasiado en su cara cuando vio a Jason  (el novio de Harry) sentarse también. 

 

— ¿Por qué tan temprano? — preguntó Louis, moviendo su cuerpo un poco para poder ver a Harry más directo. Se miraba hermoso.

 

— No teníamos nada que hacer así que pensamos que sería una buena idea venir un poco más temprano de lo planeado.

 

Si Louis estuviera con Harry de seguro no les faltarían cosas que hacer, pero no era momento de pensar en eso porque no había alcohol todavía. Estaba demasiado sobrio y sus ojos parecían no querer despegarse de la cara de Harry. Genial.

 

 

 

Como a eso de las once de la noche fue cuando la fiesta tomó vuelo y se salió un poco de control. Bueno, tanto como una fiesta universitaria en un pequeño apartamento se puede salir de control sin ser 'normal'.

 

Aun así los vecinos empezaron a quejarse, y el encargado les pidió amablemente que le bajaran un poco el volumen a la música y al ruido en general. Por supuesto, la fiesta acabó ahí porque no era la primera advertencia que Niall recibía por hacer una fiesta y aunque Louis no estaba seguro que podían hacerle, el encargado era algo aterrador.

 

Decidieron que seguirían la fiesta en uno de los bares que estuvieran cerca, porque ya estaban entrados, había el alcohol suficiente como para que durara unas cuantas horas más y porque no podía terminar el festejo tan pronto. Subieron las hieleras a los carros y todos se fueron al mismo bar en el centro de la ciudad que quizá era un poco demasiado grande.

 

Tomaron dos mesas VIP porque entre tantas personas juntas que iban una de ellas tenía contactos en el lugar y, en serio, Niall sabía con qué personas relacionarse.

 

El lugar estaba bien, un poco sofocado con tantas personas dentro sudando por bailar en la gran pista que había en el centro del lugar. Harry estaba en una de las mesas cercanas a él, con la mano de Jason asegurada en su muslo demasiado cerca de su entrepierna como para ser adecuado, aunque nadie parecía darse cuenta. Louis si se daba cuenta, porque no podía despegar los ojos de Harry.

 

—Lo estás mirando fijamente. — murmuró Liam en su oído haciendo que saltara un poco por la sorpresa.

 

No era la primera vez que él o Niall tenían que intervenir en uno de sus momentos de debilidad en donde sus ojos simplemente se rehusaban por completo a no admirar a Harry. En serio, era como naturaleza propia.

 

—No lo miro fijamente. — dijo Louis, tomando un trago de su cerveza, porque aún no había el alcohol suficiente en su sistema, y alejando sus ojos de Harry.

 

—Si tú lo dices. — Liam volteó su cuerpo para hablar con la persona que estaba de su otro lado y Louis quedó libre para poder mirar a Harry todo lo que quisiera. Excepto que no pudo porque él ya no estaba en su lugar.

 

Lo buscó con la mirada por alrededor de la mesa, no podía estar tan lejos si había desaparecido sólo unos momentos atrás, y lo vio bajando hacía la pista de baile con la mano de Jason entre las suyas.

 

El remix de una canción conocida llenaba el lugar y hacía retumbar sus oídos con el ritmo, casi haciéndolo querer pararse a bailar. Pero Louis no bailaba, al menos no cuando estaba así de sobrio y consiente.

 

Un chico se sentó a su lado, robando su atención lejos de Harry por un momento. Lo miró de pies a cabeza notando sus pantalones rasgados en la rodilla y su camisa a medio abotonar arrugada en la parte de abajo. Parecía la forma de vestir de Harry, o una muy similar. Demonios. ¿Por qué tenía que relacionar todo con Harry?

 

Hablando de Harry, su atención volvió a él, restregando su cuerpo contra el de su novio al ritmo de la música y haciendo que una ola de celos invadiera el cuerpo y la mente de Louis. Celos irracionales porque no tenía ningún derecho sobre Harry. Nunca lo había tenido. Pero aun así no podía evitar querer sacarle los ojos a Jason cada que estaba cerca de Harry.

 

Para ser justos, Jason no era una mala persona. Simplemente estaba con Harry y eso era razón suficiente para odiarlo. Al menos en los ojos de Louis. Aunque Harry parecía feliz a su lado, y Louis respetaba eso. Respetaría lo que fuera con el sólo hecho de ver a Harry sonreír.

 

Se levantó para ir al baño al darse cuenta de que en realidad lo necesitaba y cuando volvió Harry y Jason habían desaparecido del lugar por completo y esa era la señal que Louis necesitaba para beber su peso en alcohol.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Era demasiado temprano y de seguro Louis estaba soñando o delirando porque no era posible que Harry estuviera en su puerta con maletas a su alrededor y una sonrisa tímida en su cara.

 

— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí unos días? — había preguntado cuando Louis pasó un minuto completo mirándolo sin decir ni una palabra. Louis había asentido, sin moverse de donde estaba.

 

Pero luego vio todas las maletas que Harry tenía consigo y pensó que 'unos días' podían significar unos cuantos meses. Igual, dejó a Harry pasar ayudándolo con unas cuantas maletas y luego volvió  dormir a su cuarto porque eran las cinco de la mañana y tenía una conferencia a las ocho y en serio tenía que dormir un poco antes de empezar con su rutina diaria.

 

Cuando volvió a despertar, Harry estaba en su cocina preparando té con sólo su bóxer  y Louis tragó saliva tratando de no atragantarse y morir en ese momento. No lo había visto con tan poca ropa desde la última vez que Louis hizo una fiesta en su casa y los dos terminaron durmiendo en su cama tan borrachos que no recordaban que había pasado la noche anterior. Buenos recuerdos.

 

— ¿Quieres una taza de té? — preguntó Harry sin realmente mirarlo a la cara.

 

—Claro.

 

—Hice pan tostado también.

 

Louis no dijo nada al tomar el plato con pan tostado y la taza que Harry le dio llena de agua hirviendo. Los dos se sentaron en el comedor y al parecer ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Louis no quería preguntar qué había pasado porque en realidad era muy temprano como para pensar claramente, así que decidió que cuando volviera de sus clases iba a sentarse con Harry con una buena comida caliente en sus manos e iban a hablar de lo que sea que estaba sucediendo.

 

Tomaron el té en silencio y Louis se preparó para la conferencia y el aburrimiento que iba incluido con ella. Le dijo adiós a Harry antes de salir por la puerta.

 

 

 

Para cuando sus clases terminaron era un poco después de mediodía y el sol estaba demasiado alto en el cielo haciendo todo alrededor caliente. Louis llevaba comida china en una mano, nieve en la otra y su mochila en la espalda. Según Liam se veía adorable. Liam se había ganado una patada en la pantorrilla por eso.

 

Al entrar por la puerta de su apartamento casi cayó al suelo tirando todo porque la bolsa de la nieve golpeó contra el marco de la puerta haciéndolo perder el equilibrio casi por completo, pero logró componerse justo a tiempo. Pudo escuchar la pequeña risita de Harry desde su lugar en la sala.

 

—En vez de reír, deberías de ayudarme. — se quejó Louis, alejando a Harry cuando intentó ayudarlo de verdad.

 

Dejó las cosas en la mesa y aventó la mochila a la sala porque tenía que hacer tarea más tarde, o lo más cerca de las sala que llegó, Louis no era tan buen lanzador. Harry estaba parado contra la nevera todo casual y atractivo.

 

—Traje comida china porque sé cuánto te gusta. — dijo Louis, sacando las cosas de las bolsas y pasando la nieve a Harry para que la pusiera dentro de la nevera.

 

—Gracias. — dijo Harry, con una linda sonrisa que definitivamente no hizo que el estómago de Louis se apretara un poco.

 

Llevaron la comida a la sala en donde Harry estaba viendo viejos episodios de _The Big Bang Theory_ en un volumen bajo. Comieron en silencio y sentados demasiado juntos en el sillón como si no hubiera campo para un equipo de futbol entero a cada lado de ellos.

 

Fue sólo cuando terminaron sus comidas que Louis pensó que era el momento adecuado para comenzar a hablar. Puso en silencio la televisión y se sentó de manera que su cuerpo estaba de frente al de Harry sin que fuera demasiado incomoda la posición. Harry hizo lo mismo.

 

— ¿Quieres contarme? — preguntó. Harry asintió y se acostó en el sillón de tal manera que su cabeza terminó en el regazo de Louis. Él empezó a jugar son sus rizos.

 

—Creo que lo mío con Jason se ha terminado. — dijo Harry. Su cara era difícil de leer, y viniendo de Louis era algo raro. Él podía leer a Harry casi como un libro para niños.

 

— ¿Crees?

 

—De acuerdo, — Harry se acomodó mejor en su regazo. — lo mío con Jason se ha terminado.

 

Louis se quedó callado, esperando que las lágrimas empezaran a brotar de los ojos de Harry fluidamente. Pero nunca llegaron. ¿No se suponía que llorabas cuando terminabas una relación? ¿Acaso a Harry no le importaba? Habían estado juntos por años. ¿Cómo es que no estaba llorando y deprimido?

 

Y no es que Louis lo quisiera ver de esa manera, es sólo que era lo normal a esperar.

 

— ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? — Louis sonaba como un psiquiatra ¿o era psicólogo? La verdad es que nunca se había puesto a pensar en la diferencia entre los dos. Como sea, Louis sonaba como uno de ellos en ese momento.

 

—No lo sé. Es decir, me duele. Obviamente. Estar tantos años con él, me hicieron acostumbrarme a su presencia y esas cosas, ¿sabes?

 

Y la cosa es que no, Louis no sabía, porque nunca había estado en una relación duradera.  Y era culpa de Harry, bueno, no de él, porque no tenía la culpa de que Louis estuviera enamorado como estúpido más o menos desde que se dio cuenta que le gustaban los chicos. Harry _fue_  el motivo por el que se dio cuenta.

 

—Además — continuó Harry, — fue mi primer amor. La primera persona con la que estuve.

 

Louis quitó los pocos rizos que caían sobre la cara de Harry, tratando de mirarlo a los ojos, pero él miraba hacia sus pies en el otro extremo del sillón.

 

—Creo que es buen momento para comer la nieve. — dijo Louis, moviendo un poco su pierna para que Harry se quitara y el pudiera pararse por la nieve. Volvió con el envase entero, porque era especial para los rompimientos con su sabor a chocolate y toda la cosa, y dos cucharas grandes. Le dio una a Harry y se volvió a sentar  a su lado.

 

Encontraron un canal en donde estaban dando episodios de _Friends_. Era el mejor remedio que se le ocurría a Louis para un rompimiento, si eso no funcionaba, nada lo haría.

 

 

 

 

 

Vivir con Harry no era tan difícil. En realidad, no era difícil en absoluto.  Harry dormía en el sofá que también se convertía en cama — agradecía inmensamente a su madre por obligarlo a comprar ese cuando vio que no había habitación de huéspedes, —  era como un loco de la limpieza y mantenía limpio el apartamento aunque él le dijera que no era necesario, sabía de cocina,  hacía té todas las mañanas para Louis antes de ir a la universidad e incluso lavaba la ropa de los dos. Era como tener a su madre en casa, excepto que Harry no le daba  discursos sobre la importancia de mantener su habitación limpia para evitar que nuevas especias se desarrollen entre el desorden.

 

La única parte difícil era el hecho de contenerse de tirársele encima cada vez que lo veía con su bóxer en las mañanas o con la toalla alrededor de su cintura cuando tomaba una ducha. Era _difícil_ y casi doloroso lo mucho que Louis quería besarlo y antes era más fácil resistir esos deseos porque no lo veía todos los días medio desnudo y porque tenía novio. Pero ahora, soltero y en su cara casi a todas horas era casi imposible.

Aunque, si Louis era completamente sincero consigo mismo, también le daba miedo que las cosas no funcionaran y perder su amistad para siempre. Quizá no perderlo por completo, pero que las cosas dejaran de ser como siempre habían sido.

Llevaban sólo una semana viviendo juntos y ya habían creado una especie de rutina sin siquiera discutirlo. El primero que se levantaba, ponía agua a hervir y servía dos tazas de té. Si era Harry el que preparaba el té, también hacía desayuno para ambos y caminaban juntos a la parada del autobús para ir a la universidad.

En las mañanas, había veces que Harry llamaba por Jason, como si fuera una costumbre y su mente no registrara que lo estaba haciendo. Cuando se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho, soltaba un gruñido seguido de un suspiro pesado.

Esos eran días malos. Porque Harry se encerraba en el baño hasta que Louis no podía seguir esperándolo o llegaría tarde a sus clases. Harry llegaba tarde, muy entrada la noche y preparaba su sillón—cama para dormir sin decirle una palabra a Louis.

Sabía que no era su culpa, pero no podía evitar sentirse inútil al no poder hacer nada.

 

 

 

—Niall me contó que Víctor te invitará a salir. — dijo Harry, casualmente.

El tema no venía al caso. Estaban subiendo las escaleras al departamento con envases de comida china en una bolsa que Louis estaba cargando.

Louis se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir realmente.  Víctor estaba en su clase de medicina general y aunque no le prestaba demasiada atención al chico, si se daba cuenta una que otra vez de que lo miraba en clase.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó.

—Aja, dice que ha tenido un enamoramiento en ti desde que entraron a la carrera.

Louis era el mayor de la carrera. Había empezado a los veintidós porque antes era un idiota inmaduro que pensaba que podía vivir la vida trabajando en una librería por el día y en un bar por la noche, éste último ni siquiera se le podía llamar trabajo pues se la pasaba en la pista de baile y todas sus propinas terminaban gastadas en sus tragos.

Eso fue hasta que su padre le puso un ultimátum. Obligándolo a reflexionar. O escogía una carrera o no iba a ayudarlo de nuevo con la renta. Louis había hecho un berrinche enorme, digno de un niño de papi al que le negaron un privilegio, y no había hablado con él por un año entero.

Su padre cumplió con lo prometido y no volvió ayudarlo con el dinero de la renta, ni siquiera dejaba que hablara con su madre para pedírselo a ella o para pedirle que lo convenciera de mandarle un poco de dinero porque estaban por echarlo a la calle.

Entonces Louis había escogido medicina, porque era una de las más caras y siempre le había llamado mucho la atención de todos modos.

—Eso es tierno.

Por la esquina de su ojo vio como Harry fruncía su ceño antes de negar ligeramente con su cabeza y dar un paso más cerca de él.  Estaban uno al lado del otro y sus manos se rozaban con cada escalón que subían y quizá no significaba nada y Louis estaba viendo cosas donde no había.

— ¿A dónde crees que me invitará? — preguntó Louis, deteniéndose delante de la puerta del departamento y buscando las llaves en su mochila.

—No lo sé. — respondió Harry, seco. Como si el tema le molestara cuando él había sido quien había empezado a hablar de eso.

Abrió la puerta, empujando un poco para que la manija girara. Harry entró primero, y se paró de repente antes de llegar a la sala. Louis lo siguió, haciendo lo mismo al llegar casi al final de la pared que dividía de la sala, escuchando la televisión encendida.

Harry llevó su dedo índice a la boca, haciendo una señal para que guardara silencio aunque Louis pensó que no serviría demasiado guardar silencio ahora después de todo el ruido que había hecho abriendo la puerta. Aun así, asintió y vio como Harry caminaba con pasos cuidadosos.

Se paró al final de la pared, dejando sus hombros caer cuando unos minutos atrás estaban tan tensos como rocas.

— ¿Fizzy? — dijo, con una sonrisa y haciendo una seña a Louis para que se acercara.

Su hermana estaba en su sillón, con esmaltes de todos colores en la mesa de centro y el control remoto de la televisión en una de sus manos. Volteó a mirarlos cuando escuchó la voz de Harry, cerrando el esmalte en sus manos y soplando en sus uñas recién pintadas.

—Ya era hora de que llegaran, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—Hola para ti también, hermana querida.

Louis dejó la bolsa de comida en la barra de la cocina y volvió a la sala, sentándose al lado de su hermana.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Papá estaba siendo insoportable y necesitaba irme lo más rápido de ahí. Le dije que me iba a venir de vacaciones contigo y aquí estoy.

—De vacaciones, pensaba ir a casa.

— Puedes dejarme sola, no me importa. No iré a casa.

Claro que Louis no iba a hacer eso. Iba a tener que llamar a su madre para decirle que se quedaría con su hermana a pasar las vacaciones y que viajaría a verla en cuanto pudiera.

— ¿Mamá lo sabe? — preguntó, Louis. Harry entró a la sala con el envase de comida china en sus manos y se sentó en el sillón de una pieza.

—Claro que no. Me hubiera encerrado en mi habitación para que no viajara sola.

—Va a pegar el grito en el cielo cuando sepa en donde estás. — puso sus dedos en el puente de su nariz, apretando ligeramente.

—Sí, —murmuró Félicité con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y mirando en forma desenfocada  una de las esquinas de la habitación, como si estuviera imaginándose la reacción de su madre y eso la alegrara. — como sea, ¿qué trajeron de comida?

—Comida china— murmuró Harry, a medio bocado de su pollo agridulce. Louis siempre había envidiado la forma tan fácil en que Harry manejaba los palillos chinos, ya que él nunca había podido siquiera sostenerlos entre sus dedos y mucho menos tomar comida con ellos.

—Amo la comida china.

— ¡Yo igual! — exclamó Harry, y los dos chocaron sus manos en el aire frente a la cara de Louis.

—Vamos, te daré de la mía porque sólo compramos para dos. — dijo Louis, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la cocina en donde estaban los demás envases que habían comprado.

—Estoy segura que de la comida que compraron para Harry se pueden alimentar cinco personas.

—Entonces _yo_ me quedaría con hambre. — protestó Harry, tirando sus manos al cielo exasperado seguido de un puchero. Louis intentó no mirar por demasiado tiempo.

Para distraerse de seguir mirando a Harry, bajó un plato de los estantes encima de la estufa, batallando un poco porque la pila de platos era alta, y puso comida de su envase en él. Félicité lo tomó con gusto y un “gracias” murmurado antes de caminar a la sala de nuevo. Louis la siguió con su propia comida en manos.

—Por cierto ¿Cómo es que entraste?—Si Louis recordaba bien, había cerrado con llave esa mañana antes de salir a la parada de autobús, y Harry estaba de prueba.

—Le dije a Liam que me diera su llave extra.

Claro, Liam. El vecino lindo y fuerte que era tan heterosexual que bordaba en el estereotipo y, por petición de Louis, tenía una llave de su apartamento por si algún día él olvidaba la suya. Sólo hipotéticamente porque Louis nunca olvidaba nada. Además era su amigo, uno muy bueno y no sólo en personalidad.

—Espero que se la devuelvas antes de que te vayas.

—No va a suceder, Louis. Liam no va a venir en medio de la noche a confesarte su amor. — Louis rodó sus ojos ante las palabras de su hermana porque no era _eso_ lo que quería que Liam hiciera en medio de la noche en su apartamento, pero no le iba a decir eso a su hermana menor, era inapropiado.

—Es sólo por precaución. Por si pierdo mi llave o la olvido, así él tiene una y no tengo que quedarme fuera del departamento esperando a que el inútil de Robert venga a abrir.

Miró a Harry, quien lo veía con intensidad en sus ojos, como si lo estuviera estudiando.  Y eso no era justo, porque hacía que un calor subiera por su espalda hasta la parte baja de su cuello, y que sus interiores dieran vueltas y quizá se estaba moviendo en su asiento en el sillón sin darse cuenta.

Comieron lo que restaba de sus comidas en silencio, mientras veían repeticiones de _Keeping up with the Kardashians._

No fue hasta que Félicité dijo que tenía sueño cuando se dio cuenta de que no había una cama para ella. Harry estaba ocupando el sillón-cama y si le daba su cama él se quedaría sin lugar para dormir. Genial.

La única solución posible a eso, era darle su cama y él dormir con Harry. Si, esa era una buena idea.

—Tendrás que sacrificarte y dormir conmigo mientras mi hermana está aquí. — dijo Louis, arrastrando la cobija y cargando su almohada hasta la sala.

— ¡Noooo!— se quejó Harry, pero la sonrisita que tenía le dijo a Louis que era broma.

— ¡Siii! Voy a quitar tu cobija en la madrugada y a patearte y a gritar dormido y a dejarte nada de espacio. — contó Louis entusiasmado.

—Dios, ni siquiera es broma. Vas a hacer todo eso.

Bien, Louis no era lo que se podía decir un durmiente tranquilo. En el mejor de los casos sólo quitaba la cobija y pateaba, a menos que estuviera demasiado cansado. Entonces si dormía como un muerto.

—Y vas a tener que soportarlo como un buen amigo.

—Por favor, lo he soportado desde hace años. Unas cuantas noches más no me van a matar.

Louis sonrió, y Harry le sonrió de vuelta. Se acomodaron para dormir después de que Louis cepilló sus dientes.

—No apagaste la luz. — reprochó Harry, dando un ligero golpe a uno de sus costados.

—Pues levántate y apágala.

—Pero tú eres quien la estaba usando, _tú_ deberías levantarte y apagarla.

—Tú eres quien quiere que la apague, levántate y apágala. — Louis se arropó hasta el cuello y sonrió en triunfo cuando sintió a Harry levantarse de la cama con un bufido.

Cuando volvió, se tiró cayendo parcialmente sobre el cuerpo de Louis.

— ¡Hey, me estas aplastando!— se quejó Louis, tratando de empujar el cuerpo de Harry lejos.

—Shh, estoy dormido.

Louis literalmente podía escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Harry, el bastardo.

—Hazte a un lado. — pidió, tratando de empujar su cuerpo de nuevo y fallando miserablemente. —Estúpido _gigante_.

—Vamos, Louis, eres pequeño. Cabes en donde sea.

—Eso no te da el derecho de aplastarme y esperar que duerma en la orilla.

Escucharon pasos en el pasillo haciendo su camino hacia la sala en donde ellos estaban. Louis sólo podía ver el contorno de las cosas con la luz inexistente que había en la habitación, pero aun así trato de agudizar su vista hacía el pasillo.

— ¿Podrían callarse? Estoy tratando de dormir. — dijo Félicité, parándose al final del pasillo con una mano en su cadera. Louis no podía ver su cara, pero apostaba que tenía un aire de molestia.

—Dile a Harry que se quite de encima.

—A veces se comportan como niños de cinco años. — murmuró Félicité y caminó de vuelta a la habitación.

Harry se quitó de encima un momento después, soltando risitas a las que se unió Louis. Su hermana tenía razón, algunas veces parecían niños de cinco años.

 

 

 

Ok. No. Demasiado cerca. Harry estaba _demasiado_ cerca de su cara, podía sentir la respiración caliente sobre su nariz y eso _no_ estaba bien en ningún nivel. Había despertado por un fuerte ruido, que resultó ser su cobija que al parecer pesaba más de lo normal, no había otra explicación para el ruido que causó al caer al suelo.

Su sorpresa sólo siguió cuando vio la cercanía de su rostro al de Harry, tenía que cruzar sus ojos para poder verlo enfocado. Era una gran vista, sí, Louis no se quejaba de eso, sólo que no era apropiada la posición en la que se encontraba. Es decir, Harry era atractivo y sus labios eran hermosos y se veían absolutamente besables a esa hora de la mañana, o a cualquier hora.

Además, la cabeza de Louis no estaba lo que se decía clara a tan temprana hora de la madrugada. De acuerdo, no era de madrugada, pero aun así era _demasiado_ temprano para estar cerca de Harry y casi poder contar sus pestañas una por una.

Se quedó un momento más admirando las pequeñas pecas casi imperceptibles en la nariz de Harry, como su labio inferior era un poco más grueso que el de arriba y como sus pestañas revoloteaban de vez en cuando, como si fuera a despertar. Su muslo emanaba calor sobre la cadera de Louis, calor que no podía ignorar así quisiera.

Tenía que apartarse. Desenredarse de los brazos de Harry y la cobija que estaban compartiendo y correr lo más lejos de Harry hasta que sus pensamientos volvieran a enfocarse en algo que no fuera besarlo hasta dejar sus labios rojos e hinchados. Si, alejar los pensamientos sonaba como una buena idea para empezar.

Se empezó a mover despacio hacia el borde de la cama, quitando el brazo de Harry que estaba alrededor de su cintura y empujando delicadamente el muslo que estaba sobre su cadera. Levantó las cobijas y salió despacio para que el colchón no se moviera demasiado y arruinara todo su plan.

Harry ni se inmutó cuando salió por completo y soltó la respiración que estaba conteniendo.

Louis se quedó parado en su lugar, viéndolo dormir pacíficamente aunque eso lo hiciera sonar como un acosador o algo por el estilo, pero no podía evitarlo. Harry era tan _bonito_ , y se veía tan joven durmiendo que le hacía recordar cuando eran jóvenes y hacían pijamadas.

El recuerdo de un Harry de 16 años volvió a su memoria, como sus rizos eran más cortos y se movían con cada paso que daban, su cara un poco más redonda y sus cachetes regordetes que se sonrojaban demasiado seguido por cualquier motivo, haciéndolo ver adorable. Dios, Louis había estado _tan_ enamorado de él — aún lo estaba, pero pretendía que no era así porque era más fácil de alguna manera. Nunca se lo dijo, claro que no, porque Harry era demasiado joven y Louis tenía un miedo enorme de que lo rechazara.

Y cuando llegó de la mano con Jason, emocionado por presentarlo como su novio, Louis se sintió la persona más tonta del mundo. Aunque que Harry fuera gay no le aseguraba que le hubiera correspondido en sus sentimientos.

Ahora sí que parecía un acosador. Se obligó a sí mismo a despegar los ojos de Harry y caminar hacía la cocina o el baño o cualquier parte lejos de Harry que ayudara a alejar la tentación de tocarlo.

Decidió ir al baño primero, a quitarse el horrible sabor de boca que se obtiene después de dormir y cuando volvió a la sala, Harry ya estaba despierto y sentado con la cobija baja en su cintura.

—Buenos días. — Dijo Harry, tallando sus ojos.

—Buenos días. — Respondió Louis, tratando de no mirar embobado la parte en la mejilla de Harry en donde la almohada había dejado su marca. Louis también quería marcarlo.

Alejó esos pensamientos y se sentó al lado de Harry, ignorando por completo la forma en la que se estaba estirando y como sus músculos se marcaban, parecía que Harry lo hacía a propósito.

Al ver la hora en su celular se dio cuenta que no era tan temprano como había pensado cuando se despertó, eran las nueve y media y se alegró al pensar que no tenía que ir a clases porque las vacaciones habían empezado el viernes pasado.

Buscó el número de su madre en los contactos, calculando que estaría haciendo el desayuno para las gemelas. Contestó al tercer ring.

—Louis. — Dijo.

—Hola ma, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿Cómo llegó Felicite? Esa niña no piensa en las cosas. Tiene dieciséis y piensa que puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana.

—Está bien, ahora está dormida.

Sintió un peso en su hombro, y cuando volteó, la cabeza de Harry descansaba sobre él, mirándolo entre pestañas espesas y con ojos adormilados.

—Cuando vuelva me va a escuchar. — Dijo Jay, y Louis recordó que estaba hablando con su madre. Maldito Harry distractor.

—No seas muy dura con ella, es adolescente.

—Ser adolescente no le da el derecho de hacer cosas estúpidas y salirse sin un regaño.

Al menos no era ni un poco como Louis. Aún se preguntaba cómo es que su madre lo había soportado, como es que no se había cansado de él y lo había mandado a un internado lejos como tantas veces había amenazado.

— ¿Cómo está papá? — preguntó, porque sabía que no tenía caso tratar de convencerla de no regañar a su hermana, además que se lo merecía.

—Un poco estresado con el trabajo, sabes cómo son estas épocas del año.

Louis lo recordaba, se vivía un ambiente de estrés en la casa que Louis no soportaba la mayoría del tiempo y salía corriendo a la casa de Harry.

—Dile hola de mi parte.

—Dile a Félicité que tiene que venirse un fin de semana antes del término de vacaciones y que dé esta no se salva. — En el fondo se podían escuchar a las gemelas cantar una canción de _High School Musical_ y sonrió ante la imagen mental.

—Siento no poder ir a visitarlos, no quiero dejar a Fizzy sola. — Harry tomó la mano en la que no tenía el teléfono y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y ok, _ok._

—Ni se te ocurra dejarla sola, nos veremos en otra oportunidad.

—Bueno, hablamos luego. Te amo mamá.

—Te amo también, cariño.

Louis terminó la llamada, no sabiendo cómo actuar ante el toque de Harry.

— ¿Quieres desayunar? Haré pancakes. — Dijo Harry, jugando un poco más con sus dedos antes de soltar su mano por completo y levantarse.

—Suena bien.

 

 

 

 

 

Víctor lo invitó a salir por mensaje de texto, y el cómo había conseguido su número era un misterio. Bueno, no en realidad, estaba bastante seguro que Niall tuvo mucho que ver en ese asunto.

Louis había aceptado, y se iban a ver en un bar cerca del departamento de Louis, a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia.

Harry tenía que viajar a ver a su familia, pero no se veía muy contento cuando Louis le comentó lo de la cita aunque parecía tratar de enmascararlo bastante bien. Louis no pensaba demasiado en eso en favor de mantener su cordura.

El sol se estaba escondiendo cuando salió del edificio en donde estaba su departamento, ajustando su abrigo más fuerte a su alrededor para tratar de conseguir más calor. Había decoraciones navideñas a cada parte a la que mirara.

Caminó las pocas cuadras hacia el bar, encontrándose con Víctor en la entrada.

—Hola. — dijo él, dándole una sonrisa pequeña y medio abrazo. Louis le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Hola. ¿Entramos? Me estoy casi congelando.

Víctor asintió y los dos entraron al lugar. No había demasiada gente, pero la que había estaba esparcida entre la barra y unas cuantas mesas en el lugar. La luz era de un amarillo opaco, como si el foco estuviera manchado de alguna manera y no dejara que la luz brillara. El lugar no era lo que se podía decir pequeño, pero tampoco demasiado grande.

Caminaron hacia la barra de madera brillante, como si le acabaran de dar una pasada con barniz, y se sentaron en los taburetes que había.

Pidieron bebidas y la plática fluyó sorpresivamente bien. Louis estaba pasando un rato agradable, Víctor era carismático, gracioso e increíblemente apuesto. Pero aun y todo eso, Louis se encontró rechazándolo cuando quiso besarlo en la entrada del edificio, cuando la cita había terminado.

—No beso en las primeras citas. — dijo Louis, con un encogimiento de hombros para quitarle importancia.

Era completamente una mentira, no le importaba besar en la primera cita si el chico llamaba demasiado su atención y la cosa se mantenía en algo de una vez y nada más. Pero Víctor parecía ser del tipo de relaciones largas y no, Louis no podía darle esperanzas.

Cuando estuvo dentro de su departamento, Félicité lo estaba esperando con comida hecha por ella. Louis no estaba muy seguro de comerla, era demasiado joven para morir envenenado por carne mal cocinada o algo por el estilo. Pero al dar el primer bocado y ver que era, en efecto, comestible, le dio las gracias y se sentó a su lado.

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando Louis despertó, había un cuerpo a su lado. Por un momento su cuerpo entero se tensó y su respiración se aceleró como si estuviera corriendo en vez de estar acostado en su sala. Se obligó a tomar un par de respiraciones profundas antes de sentir como las manos alrededor de su cintura se apretaban sólo un poco más.

Oh, ese toque era tan familiar que era un poco increíble que pudiera reconocerlo. Sintió los rizos de Harry hacerle cosquillas en la oreja, su cabeza descansando justo detrás de su nuca. Podía sentir su respiración caliente contra su piel, y no, no era un buen momento para una erección.

Trató de zafarse del agarre, pero sólo logró que se hiciera más fuerte y que sus cuerpos quedaran juntos de pies a cabeza.

Suspiró, relajando su cuerpo y acostándose de nuevo sobre la almohada a esperar a que Harry despertara y lo dejara ir. Se concentró en definitivamente _no_ sentir el cuerpo de Harry, en no pensar en eso, en simplemente ignorarlo.

Hubo un momento en el que Félicité caminó a la sala, alzando una ceja al verlo acurrucados — más bien al ver a _Harry_ acurrucado contra él — y murmuró un “ _Estoy segura que no quiero saberlo”_  antes de caminar a la cocina.

No fue hasta que el sol entraba completamente por las cortinas abiertas — obra de Félicité—que sintió la respiración de Harry más pesada y rápida, nada como lo era cuando estaba dormido. Pero Harry no hizo ningún intento en desenredar sus extremidades del cuerpo de Louis y eso lo tenía frunciendo el ceño. Sabía que estaba despierto, ¿por qué no se movía?

—Sé que estás despierto. — dijo Louis, dando un ligero empujón al hombro de Harry.

—No, no lo sabes.

Su voz era tan rasposa y _sexy_ que hizo que un escalofrío bajara por su columna.

—Harry, tengo que ir al baño. — Louis intentó forcejear su salida de los brazos de Harry, pero él sólo los apretó más a su alrededor y Louis estaba seguro que se iba a hacer pipí encima de ambos.

—Te dejo ir con una condición. — dijo, moviendo su cabeza a un ángulo que le permitiera ver la cara de Louis.

— ¿Cuál?

—Que me des un beso.

Louis se congeló, abriendo sus ojos todo lo que físicamente podía. Luego trató de actuar normal, como si la imagen sola no le afectara ni siquiera un poco, y soltó una risita que sonó estrangulada y nerviosa y para nada real.

Harry se veía tan _serio_ mirando a Louis como si estuviera esperando para que en realidad lo besara, y no, _no_. Louis no podía con eso.

—Estás bromeando. — dijo, sin agregar el tono de pregunta y haciéndolo sonar como una declaración.

—Claro que estoy bromeando. — dijo Harry, haciendo crecer una sonrisa en sus labios después de unos segundos de puro silencio en donde los dos se miraron, como si esperaran que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento.

Un momento después, cuando las cosas no se pudieron haber puesto más incomodas, Harry se movió y Louis quedó libre para correr al baño, en donde aprovechó que nadie podía ver lo que hacía y tomó un par de respiraciones profundas, tratando de calmar el ritmo rápido que tenía su corazón.

Después de su rutina de respiraciones y de hacer sus necesidades en el retrete, entró a la regadera, para darse una ducha y ayudar a bajar el problema en su pijama. Si ocasionalmente el nombre de Harry se escaba de sus labios, nadie tenía que saberlo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Al parecer, Niall estaba empeñado en hacer que saliera con Víctor. Harry lo había invitado a salir a tomar un par de tragos en un club en el centro de la ciudad, e inicialmente sólo eran Harry, Niall, Liam y él; pero cuando llegaron Niall estaba hablando con Víctor y pretendiendo que encontrarlo en el lugar había sido una coincidencia. Niall actuaba _horrendo_ , era la cosa, y su mentira no duró ni un par de segundos.

Harry había puesto una mano en su cintura desde que llegaron al lado de Niall, en donde Víctor lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla, y había casi obligado a Liam a sentarse al lado de Louis, sentándose él mismo en su otro lado disponible, como si quisiera a Víctor lo más alejado posible de él. Había una mesa en el centro, y los asientos eran sillones largos que formaba una especie de u alrededor de la mesa, dejando sólo espacio para salir.

La música hacía que el lugar casi vibrara y Louis quería levantarse y unirse a las decenas de personas que estaban en la pista, moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

— ¡Louis!— llamó Víctor, desde el otro lado de la mesa que estaban compartiendo.  — ¿Quieres bailar?

Dejó su bebida en la mesa, asintiendo mientras se ponía de pie y mirando la cara de Víctor iluminarse como su hubiera ganado un premio.

No le tomó mucha importancia a la mirada que le dio Harry cuando pasó prácticamente por encima de él para poder ir a la pista de baile, ni a la mano que puso sobre su muslo cuando lo hizo.

Caminaron a la orilla de la pista, metiéndose entre un par de personas para poder encontrar un espacio parcialmente vacío entre la multitud en donde pudieran bailar sin tener que estar tropezando con alguien cada cinco segundos. Lo encontraron avanzando un poco más, y tan pronto como Louis paró de caminar, sintió las manos de Víctor tomarlo de la cadera y pegarlo a su cuerpo.

La canción tenía un ritmo pegajoso y ausencia de letra, era perfecta para una canción de club y Louis se encontró moviendo sus caderas al ritmo. Podía sentir las manos de Víctor empezar a vagar por su cuerpo, así que decidió pararlas antes de darla la idea equivocada. Las sostuvo con sus dos manos y las puso de vuelta sobre sus caderas, esperando a que entendiera el mensaje.

Por la esquina de su ojo, vio hacía en donde estaba su mesa, en donde las luces de la pista eran más bajas y dejaban en parcial oscuridad a las personas, pero los ojos de Harry brillaban en su dirección, siguiendo cada movimiento de su cuerpo como si perderlo por un segundo fuera de su vista fuera imperdonable. Luchó para que el hecho no lo afectara, pero su respiración quedó atrapada en su garganta y sus movimientos flaquearon un poco.

Volteó su cuerpo un poco hacia la dirección de Harry, haciendo que Víctor quedara detrás de él. Harry lo veía intensamente, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero cuando lo vio lamerse los labios, dejándolos brillante con su saliva y Louis sólo quería trazarlos con su lengua propia y morder un poco en ellos.

Se sentía un poco expuesto ante la observación de Harry, como si estuviera haciendo un show especialmente para él a pesar de que era Víctor con quien estaba bailando.

Cierto, tenía que concentrarse en seguir moviendo sus caderas. Pero las manos de Víctor volvieron a moverse a sus muslos, poniéndolo incómodo. Se apartó de él, poniendo una mano entre ellos para que no se acercara cuando vio que iba a dar un paso en su dirección.

Estaba demasiado sobrio para eso. Caminó hacia la mesa en donde estaban los demás, le hizo una señal a Harry para que se parara y así poder pasar sin tener que  escalar por encima de él, pero Harry sólo hizo una seña de vuelta para que hiciera eso, para que pasara por encima de él como lo había hecho para salir. Había una sonrisa de medio lado en su cara, como si le divirtiera el asunto.

Louis se encogió de hombros, pasando uno de sus muslos sobre Harry, sintiendo como él ponía una de sus manos en su espalda baja para estabilizarlo. Se quedó un momento mirando a Harry, aún con su sonrisa. La mano en su espalda bajó un poco más, descansando justo en donde empezaba su trasero, el pulgar de Harry se enganchó en el borde de su pantalón y la respiración de Louis se aceleró un poco.

Actuó rápido, moviéndose fuera del regazo de Harry y sentándose a su lado. Tomó su bebida — que era el motivo por el que había vuelto, mayormente — y la terminó de un largo trago. Necesitaba otra, así que robó lo que quedaba de la de Liam y la terminó también.

La charla era sobre futbol, y Louis era bueno en el tema. Le gustaba el tema. Así que en favor de ignorar la presencia de Harry lo más que pudiera, se adentró en la conversación, dando su punto de vista de vez en cuando y todo iba bien, _bien,_ hasta que la mano de Harry encontró su muslo, haciendo su cuerpo saltar con sorpresa.

¿Acaso Harry estaba tratando de coquetear con él? Eso no era posible, no importaban las fantasías que Louis había tenido sobre eso, la realidad era diferente. Eran amigos. _Mejores_ amigos desde que tenía memoria y Harry tenía el corazón roto, acababa de terminar una relación de _años_. No podía olvidarlo tan fácilmente. Louis no se iba aprovechar de Harry estando vulnerable para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales, sin importar cuan tentador era todo eso.

Necesitaba otra bebida.

—Necesito otra bebida. — dijo, esperando que alguien se ofreciera a ir por una.

—Yo voy por una. — por supuesto que fue Víctor quien se ofreció primero, levantándose de su asiento antes de que Louis pudiera decirle que quería.

—Yo iré— dijo Harry. — Cuba libre, ¿cierto?

Louis asintió, y Harry caminó hacia la barra para pedir la bebida. Volvió tiempo después, con una bandeja de tragos también.

Los toques debajo de la mesa no pararon en toda la noche, haciendo que Louis soltara risitas de vez en cuando mientras los tragos seguían apareciendo en la bandeja. Louis empezó a devolver los toques cuando las personas empezaron a aparecer dobles ante sus ojos, y todo era un poco borroso en las orillas y mucho más difícil concentrarse en un solo punto. Parecía poder sentir la tierra girar bajo sus pies.

Harry y él volvieron en un taxi esa noche, con la mano de Harry puesta firmemente en la parte trasera de su cuello, poniendo presión de vez en cuando y haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran.

Durmieron en la misma cama aunque no era necesario porque Félicité había vuelto a casa esa mañana.

 

 

 

 

Los coqueteos siguieron, y Louis trataba de no hacer suposiciones ni nada de eso, por si se equivocaba en algo y terminaba arruinando las cosas. Pero devolvía el coqueteo, era una cosa de dos, como un jala y afloja.

Eran pequeños toques, eran insinuaciones, eran juegos de palabras, eran miradas y sonrisas y eran demasiado y nada a la vez. Louis se estaba volviendo loco con todo ese juego, pero aun así no se atrevía a hacer nada al respecto. ¿Confrontar a Harry? ni loco, ¿qué iba a decirle?

¿Besarlo? mucho menos, ¿qué si todo era cosa de su cabeza? ¿Qué si había mal interpretado todo? Harry era una persona coqueta por naturaleza y lo hacía con todo el mundo, ¿era lo que estaba haciendo también con él? ¿Siendo simplemente sí mismo?

Ese fin de semana lo iban a pasar en el departamento, porque ninguno de los dos quería morirse congelado o atascado en la nieve que había caído la noche anterior. Eran unos buenos treinta centímetros de nieve en el suelo, y el ambiente fuera era para congelar huesos y causar neumonías.

Tenían una pizza calentada en microondas, palomitas y soda mineral porque Harry había hecho las compras y era lo único que había comprado de bebidas.

Estaban repeticiones de la primera temporada de _The Office_ desde temprano en la mañana y Louis y Harry habían visto todos los capítulos desde la hora en que empezaron. Estaban medio acostados en esquinas opuestas del sillón, con sus piernas encontrándose en el medio y entrelazadas. De vez en cuando, Louis sentía el pie de Harry acariciar su tobillo, y lo único lógico en su cabeza era devolver la caricia.

Los platos y vasos vacíos yacían en la mesa de centro, al lado del traste de palomitas a medio comer. Harry jugaba con su celular, y Louis trataba de poner atención a lo que estaba sucediendo en la serie y no concentrarse demasiado en la mano de Harry acariciando su pantorrilla y cerrándose ocasionalmente alrededor de su tobillo.

Louis tiró su cabeza hacia atrás riendo cuando Michael dijo algo gracioso, pero su risa se cortó de repente cuando la mirada penetrante de Harry captó la suya. Soltó su tobillo, moviéndose más cerca y sentándose en el medio del sillón entre sus piernas abiertas; su mirada vagaba a intervalos de la boca de Louis hacia sus ojos, lamiendo sus labios en un par de veces y haciendo que Louis soltase un suspiro tembloroso.

Harry seguía acercándose, y Louis no sabía qué hacer. Una mano se posó en su mejilla, sosteniéndolo mientras Harry entraba en su espacio personal, robándole el aliento. Sentía a su corazón traicionarlo, acelerándose, como si quisiera a Harry sintiéndolo en su mejilla.

—Harry…— Louis no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, porque los labios de Harry capturaron los suyos en un beso.

Se quedó rígido, con sus ojos abiertos observando los de Harry cerrados, fuertemente, como si estuviera en dolor físico. No sabía qué hacer con sus manos, así que las puso en el las muñecas de Harry, sosteniéndolo.

Cuando Harry estaba empezando a alejarse, fue cuando su cerebro reaccionó, persiguiendo a Harry con su boca y comenzando un nuevo beso, atrapando el labio inferior de Harry entre los suyos y succionando ligeramente. Se estremeció un poco al escuchar el pequeño sonido que emitió desde el fondo de su garganta.

Los labios de Harry eran suaves, y se deslizaban fácilmente con los suyos. Las manos de Harry se movieron a su cintura, sosteniéndolo mientras se acomodaba más cerca de él en la abertura de sus muslos. Louis lo sostuvo con una mano en su cabello y la otra en su cuello, intentando que el beso se profundizara un poco. La lengua de Harry hizo su camino por entre sus dientes, encontrándose con la suya y masajeando ligeramente, haciendo que los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran.

Cuando Louis pensó que iba a desmayarse por falta de aire en sus pulmones, Harry se separó, tomando su labio inferior con gentileza entre sus dientes.

—Ah. — jadeó Louis, jalando el cabello de Harry un poco. Se dieron un beso de sólo labios antes de quedarse cerca del otro, simplemente compartiendo respiración.

Louis no sabía cómo actuar, que decir, que hacer. Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento, lo había pensado y había repasado las miles de posibilidades en su cabeza, pero ninguna se acercaba  lo genial que era en realidad. Louis quería gritar y saltar por todo el lugar, pero eso se vería demasiado raro.

Optó por mirar a los ojos a Harry, buscando señales de arrepentimiento, pero no encontró nada.

 

 

 

 

 

Era difícil explicar cómo habían llegado a como estaban en ese momento. Louis intentó hablar con él, preguntarle si estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, con el rompimiento con Jason tan presente todavía, pero Harry lo había callado con un beso y diciendo que era _un adulto, Louis, se lo que hago._

No estaban en una relación. En realidad, no habían hablado de eso, porque Louis por fin podía besarlo y no iba a desperdiciar el tiempo hablando cuando podían hacer otras cosas. Como besarse. Louis nunca iba a cansarse de besarlo. ¿Ya había mencionado lo bueno que era Harry besando? Muy bueno, por si las dudas.

—Víctor tiene planeado invitarte a salir de nuevo. Tiene entradas para el juego de los martillos el siguiente fin de semana. No le digas que te dije. — dijo Niall.

Louis podía sentir la mirada de Harry desde el otro sillón, y Niall parecía no notarla porque no comentó nada, simplemente miraba a Louis esperando por un comentario.

—Creo que diré que no. No quiero darle esperanzas porque no quiero una relación con él.

Harry sonrió, volteando su cara para esconderla del resto, pero Louis la vio de todos modos y trató de no sonreír de vuelta.

—Es un buen chico, yo digo que le deberías de dar una oportunidad.

—Yo digo que es decisión de Louis. — habló Harry, en un tono un poco más duro del que debería.

—No estoy diciendo que no lo sea.

El ruido de alguien tocando la puerta interrumpió el concurso de miradas amenazantes que tenían Niall y Harry, y le dio un motivo a Louis para correr de la sala. Volvió con Liam caminando detrás de él, con cervezas en mano.

Esa noche, no volvieron a tocar el tema de si era buena idea o no salir con Víctor. Harry se sentó a su lado todo el tiempo, ocasionalmente con una mano en su muslo o cualquier forma de contacto entre los dos.

 

 

 

 

Víctor _sí_ lo volvió a invitar a salir, justo como Niall había comentado, y Louis lo había rechazado de manera gentil y habían decidido quedar como amigos.

Louis presentía que no iba a volver a saber nada de él después de eso.

 

 

 

Los últimos escalones al departamento fueron brutales, tanto que pensó que podía acomodarse como un cachorro en un escalón y esperar al día siguiente para ir a su departamento, después de una larga siesta. Pero eso no solucionaba el problema del hambre, así que tenía que subir los escalones para llegar y prepararse algo de comida, o esperar a que Harry hiciera algo de cena.

Casi no habían pasado tiempo juntos esa semana, con toda la tarea que le dejaban a Louis que requería mantenerlo con la cabeza metida en libros más pesados que él y que sólo encontraba en la biblioteca.

Se quitó el abrigo y gorro en la entrada, colgándolos en el perchero al lado de la puerta y dejando sus zapatos debajo. Olía a comida recién hecha en la cocina, y se dirigió a ese lugar. Harry estaba pijama cocinando en la estufa y moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de una canción en su celular; Louis no pudo evitar sonreír ante tan linda vista.

—Huele delicioso. — dijo, acercándose a ver qué era lo que estaba cocinando Harry.

—Ha sido un día largo.

—Semana.

Harry lo tomó de la mano antes de que pudiera irse a cambiar, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y besándolo. Louis no lo esperaba, de alguna manera seguía tomándolo por sorpresa cada vez que lo hacían, no la cabía la idea de que podía besarlo cada vez que quisiera.

—Estará listo en unos minutos. — dijo Harry cuando se separaron, sonriéndole mientras acariciaba su mejilla delicadamente.

Louis asintió y salió de la cocina con un ligero rubor. Cambio sus jeans ajustados por unos pants y tomó un suéter de Harry.

Cuando salió de su habitación, Harry estaba en la sala con dos platos de lo que había cocinado y una película de  _Jean Reno_ en la televisión.

— ¿Sabes? — dijo Harry, cuando Louis estaba a medio plato y había comerciales. — Hace mucho que no vamos al cine, ¿quieres ir el otro fin de semana?

Harry tenía razón, hacía años que no iban ellos solos al cine. Antes de Jason lo hacían cada fin de semana, casi como una tradición entre ellos, pero luego Harry había empezado su relación y ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos.

—Creo que es una buena idea. — dijo Louis.

 

 

La cartelera no era la mejor, sólo unas cuantas películas llamaban la atención. No vieron mucho la película de todas maneras, porque a unos diez minutos de haber empezado Harry lo tomó de la parte trasera de su cuello y lo besó, así sin más.

Louis había pensado que era una salida de amigos, pero ahora no estaba muy seguro. ¿Era una cita?

Agradecía que no había muchas personas en la sala — quizá no habían elegido una buena película después de todo — y podían besarse más o menos en privado. Al menos no había niños, si no eso hubiera sido incómodo.

Al salir de la sala, Louis tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios un poco hinchados por el besuqueo. Se sentía expuesto ante la mirada de tantas personas, como si todos supieran lo que había pasado dentro, y probablemente era así. Harry tenía una sonrisa en su cara y cuando iban caminando a la parada del autobús, tomó su mano.

Louis parecía todo relajado al respecto, como si no estuviera gritando y saltando por dentro al simple contacto de la mano de Harry. Dios, no sabía cómo iba a actuar cuando fueran novios. Aunque era mejor no adelantarse a los hechos, no habían tenido la conversación todavía, nada estaba seguro.

Aunque no era contacto directo, los dos estaban usando guantes por el frío que hacía. Maldito clima.

Para cuando subieron las escaleras y entraron al departamento, las mejillas de Harry estaban sonrojadas al igual que su nariz y era la cosa más adorable que Louis había visto desde aquella vez que las gemelas se vistieron de Campanita para Halloween.

— ¿Quieres jugar videojuegos? — preguntó Louis, quitándose los zapatos al lado de Harry.

—De acuerdo. — dijo Harry, inclinándose para plantar un beso en su frente. — Pongámonos algo cómodo primero.

Louis asintió y los dos caminaron juntos a la habitación de Louis. La verdad es que era la habitación de ambos porque los dos dormían en la misma cama desde el inicio de la semana, con eso de que no podían pasar el día juntos por la tarea de Louis, trababan de aprovechar las noches.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Sal de aquí! No me voy a cambiar contigo en la habitación. — Louis intentó empujarlo fuera, pero Harry simplemente no se movía ni un centímetro.

—Oh vamos, como si no te hubiera visto en bóxer antes. — y ahí estaba de nuevo, la sonrisita sabionda que Louis quería besar hasta que desapareciera.

Y era verdad, lo había visto demasiadas veces en bóxer y era un poco ridículo que ahora le diera vergüenza. Pero se _sentía_ diferente, las otras veces no tenía que ser consciente de que estaba en bóxer frente a Harry porque eran _amigos_ y eso no parecía que iba a cambiar en un futuro cercano así que no había por qué impresionar. Sin embargo, ahora que estaban de alguna manera juntos, Louis sentía presión por gustarle a Harry, tan patético como sonaba.

—Date la vuelta.

— ¿Y qué si no quiero?

— ¡Harry! Date la vuelta. — Louis cruzó sus brazos y puso un puchero que por muchos había sido considerado “ _adorable”,_ opinión popular.

— ¡De acuerdo! Sólo porque te ves lindo haciendo puchero.

Harry se dio la vuelta y Louis fue capaz de sacar ropa de su armario y empezar a desvestirse. Cuando se quitó el pantalón y estaba a punto de ponerse el suéter enorme que Liam una vez le prestó, escuchó como Harry silbaba.

—Demonios, bebé, esa es una buena vista. — dijo, lamiéndose los labios mientras miraba su trasero.

— ¡Bastardo! ¡Dijiste que te darías la vuelta! — gritó Louis, tomando una de las almohadas de la cama y lanzándola directo a la cara de Harry, quien por supuesto la esquivó y soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Me _di_ la vuelta, debiste haber dicho “media vuelta.”—ok, Harry tenía razón y eso no lo hacía feliz.

—Sabías a lo que me refería.

—No, no lo sabía.

—Sólo te estás haciendo el que no sabía porque te conviene.

—No hay ninguna forma en la que pruebes eso.

Y de nuevo, Harry tenía razón.

Decidió ignorarlo, tomando el suéter de nuevo y pasando su cabeza y brazos por los agujeros correspondientes, sintiendo la fábrica caer hasta sus muslos. Amaba usar suéteres así de grandes, porque las mangas podían ser dobladas un montón de veces de lo grande que estaba, y Louis amaba dejarlas sin doblar para golpear a las personas con ellas.

Harry fue su víctima esta vez,  sufrió del ataque de sus mangas por haberlo estado molestando. Ja, ahora no se reía tanto. Paró cuando Harry lo tomó de sus muñecas y le besó hasta que pegarle con las mangas estaba fuera de su mente.

—Deberías ir buscando el juego mientras me cambió. ¿Sí? — dijo, dejando un corto beso sobre sus labios y empezando a quitar su playera.

Louis no dijo nada, simplemente salió de la habitación, siseando cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron las baldosas frías del piso. Corrió por el pasillo hasta la alfombra de la sala, saltando sobre el sillón y arreglando todo para empezar el juego en cuanto Harry se uniera, lo cual hizo un par de minutos después con sólo unos pants y calcetas y una tonta gorra verde que sólo hacía que sus ojos se vieran esmeraldas. Y lo hacía ver sensual también. Muy sensual. Casi como un modelo. Pero no debería de estar pensando eso en ese momento.

Video juegos. Cierto.

—Escogí FIFA porque sé lo malo que eres.

—Eso es injusto. — se quejó Harry, poniendo un puchero y frunciendo el ceño.

—No, no lo es.

—No puedes esperar salirte con la tuya siempre sólo porque eres lindo. — dijo Harry, tomando el control que Louis le dio.

Louis sintió sus mejillas calentarse, porque al parecer a Harry le agradaba bastante llamarlo lindo. Lo hacía cada que tenía oportunidad y no era que Louis se quejara porque le agradaba ser llamado lindo, sólo era un poco raro escucharlo de sus labios.

Empezaron el juego después de haber elegido equipos y jugadores. Como diez minutos después, Louis ya había metido dos goles en la portería de Harry y estaba muy feliz al respecto.

—En serio eres malo en este juego. — dijo Louis, haciendo un pase y tratando de meter otro gol. Por la esquina de su ojo veía como Harry aplastaba botones al azar.

— ¿No has pensado en que quizá te estoy dejando ganar?

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué harías eso?

—Porque te ves lindo sonriendo y orgulloso cuando ganas.

Ahí estaba de nuevo la palabra lindo. Harry se había encariñado demasiado con ella.

—No inventes cosas. Eres malo en el juego y tienes que aceptarlo. — otro gol entró en la portería del equipo de Harry y Louis saltó fuera del sillón para hacer un mini baile de victoria junto con su jugador.

—De acuerdo. Lo acepto. Soy malo en el juego.

—Lo eres.

Louis se sentó de vuelta en el sillón con sus piernas cruzadas y una nueva determinación detrás de sus ojos. Quería que Harry perdiera miserablemente.

—Pero soy demasiado bueno en otras cosas. — Dijo Harry, después de un momento en donde sólo se escuchaban las voces de los comentaristas del juego.

— ¿En qué?

Harry se acercó, Louis lo pudo sentir en como el sillón se hundió al lado de él y como sus muslos se tocaron. Colocó una mano en la parte trasera de su cuello — bastante encariñado con el lugar — y empezó a dejar besos en la parte delantera.

Y Oh, _oh. Esa_ clase de cosas. Louis se acomodó mejor en el sillón.

—Harry.

Harry no contestó, simplemente siguió besando. Detrás de su oreja, en su garganta, bajo su quijada, en todos los lugares que hacían que sus piernas se sintieran como gelatina. Puso una mano en la parte alta de su muslo, casi en donde conectaba con su cadera y si la respiración de Louis no había estado acelerada, ahora lo estaba totalmente.

Podía sentir el inicio de una erección y como su pene dio una ligera sacudida cuando Harry succionó debajo de su quijada. Al ver que la succión aumentaba de nivel, Louis apretó el control en su mano y recordó que estaban a medio de un juego, y el ruido simplemente había desaparecido desde que los labios de Harry hicieron contacto con su piel. Todo lo que escuchaba era su propia respiración acelerada y la succión de Harry de vez en cuando.

La mano que estaba en su muslo comenzó a subir, tentando su entrada dentro de sus pants. Louis tomó una respiración profunda, tratando de calmar su corazón para no tener un ataque cardiaco a medio acto. Era una de sus fantasías después de todo, no quería arruinarla muriendo a medias.

La respiración de Harry daba contra su mejilla, aire caliente contra su ya caliente piel. Louis volteó su cara para poder besarlo, y en ese momento Harry decidió que era perfecto meter la mano dentro de su ropa interior, acariciando superficialmente. La respiración de Louis quedó atascada en alguna parte dentro de su cuerpo porque todo lo que salió fue un pequeño jadeo contra los labios de Harry.

Los nudillos de Harry acariciaban la longitud en un toque tan ligero que casi parecía que lo estaba imaginando. Movió sus caderas persiguiendo el toque, buscando más fricción pero la otra mano de Harry lo sostuvo contra el sillón.

—Deja de jugar. — Rogó Louis entre dientes.

—Impaciente. — Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa. Lo tomó en su mano, apretando un poco en la base antes de subir y bajar de nuevo. Repitió el movimiento, tomando la respiración de Louis con él y manteniéndola prisionera.

Louis casi podía sentir como toda su sangre se apresuraba al mismo lugar con cada subida y bajada de la mano de Harry. Con menos sangre en su cerebro podía hacer cualquier estupidez y culpar a ese hecho. Posiblemente haría una estupidez.

Justo cuando pensó que no podía ponerse más duro, Harry liberó su pene y se inclinó para lamer alrededor de la cabeza. El rosa de su lengua igualaba al de su piel y no debería de hacer una vista tan interesante, pero la hacía y el pene de Louis dio una pequeña sacudida cuando Harry lo hizo de nuevo.

Harry lamió sus labios, dejándolos relucientes con saliva antes de tomar la punta de su pene dentro, haciéndolo jadear y aferrarse al sillón con sus manos.

Respiró un par de veces, conteniéndose de embestir en la boca de Harry quien había empezado a bajar, bajar y _bajar_ y estaba volviendo a Louis loco.

Sus sentidos estaban apagados, lo único que sentía en ese momento era a Harry, su boca, calor, y todo era _tan bueno_. Cerró sus ojos, relajando sus músculos y poniendo una mano en el cabello de Harry, sin hacer presión, sólo sosteniendo.

Era patético pero no iba a durar demasiado. En su defensa, hacia demasiado tiempo que no recibía una mamada y Harry era _demasiado_ bueno. No tenía muchas oportunidades contra eso.

Al abrir sus ojos, se dio cuenta de la mala idea que había sido eso. Harry lo veía por entre sus pestañas, con sus labios imposiblemente rojos y brillantes. No pudo contener un gemido, apartando el cabello de Harry fuera de su cara.

 

Cuando Harry empezó a mover su cabeza, estaba seguro que moriría. Era su fin. Adiós mundo cruel.

—Mierda. — gimió Louis cuando Harry succionó en la punta haciendo que el hoyuelo se marcara en su mejilla.

Harry se separó para tomar un par de respiraciones, con sus mejillas rosadas, poniendo su mano como reemplazo.

—Puedes jalar un poco si quieres. — dijo, tomando la mano de Louis y llevándola a su cabello.

Louis asintió, tragando fuerte para no correrse en ese momento.

Harry se levantó para arrodillarse entre las piernas de Louis. Y claro, Louis no había pensado en la incómoda posición que estaba anteriormente, su espalda debía haberlo estado matando. Muy desconsiderado de su parte, le pediría disculpas más tarde.

Sus gemidos se hicieron más ruidosos y desesperados cuando Harry empezó a mover su cabeza más rápido, acariciando la abertura en la punta con su lengua de vez en vez. Su mano apretaba los rizos de Harry, quien soltaba gemidos y causaba escalofríos en la columna de Louis.

Sus muslos empezaron a temblar un poco. Estaba cerca, lo podía sentí en su abdomen.

—Harry…—advirtió, tratando de alejarlo pero él siguió.

Se corrió en su boca. Cerró los ojos tan fuerte que cuando los abrió veía pequeños puntos negros.

Harry se sentó a su lado segundos después, ayudándolo a vestirse de nuevo. Louis intentaba recuperar su ritmo cardiaco normal cuando Harry lo besó y podía _sentir_ su sabor en la lengua de Harry.

—Sí eres mejor en otras cosas.

—Mmmm, —murmuró Harry, acercándose para susurrar en su oído. — se meter otra clase de goles.

Louis soltó una carcajada y alejó a Harry con un golpe juguetón a su hombro.

 

 

 

 

Harry le había pedido de favor poder hacer la fiesta de su cumpleaños en el departamento, y Louis no había tenido las agallas de decirle que no, que los metería en problemas con los vecinos. Había hecho trampa, porque lo preguntó justo después de su orgasmo y eso no era justo.

Niall llegó temprano con el alcohol seguido de Nick con el equipo de sonido.

Para las diez de la noche, el apartamento estaba lleno de personas que Louis no conocía. La mayoría al menos. Por suerte, Liam había prometido no separarse de su lado y dejarlo solo. No como Niall, que al minuto de haber dicho que no se iría, desapareció. Pero Liam no haría eso, porque lo había prometido, y parecía ser de los chicos que no rompen promesas.

Louis veía a Harry de un lado a otro, nunca en el mismo lugar. Saludando y sonriendo y abrazando a personas. ¿Por qué las abrazaba? No tenía que hacerlo, podían decirle feliz cumpleaños a un metro de distancia y Harry podía decir gracias. No tenía que haber tanto contacto. De acuerdo, estaba exagerando.

Además, no tenía ningún derecho sobre Harry. No eran nada. No habían hablado de ser nada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado?

Harry captó su mirada, y le sonrió haciendo que Louis sonriera de vuelta.

—Así que tú y Harry por fin están juntos. — Dijo Liam a su lado.

—No sé de donde sacas eso.

Louis no tenía idea de cómo Liam se había dado cuenta y Niall que era amigo de ambos por mucho más tiempo que Liam no había notado nada.

—Oh por favor. Esa mirada no es igual a la que tenías antes, cuando lo mirabas mientras estaba con Jason.

Cierto. Porque aquella mirada era de celos, envidia, y esta era más como adoración, _cariño._ ¿Harry se enojaría si le decía a Liam? Tampoco habían hablado de eso, de decirles a otras personas que tenían _algo._ Pero, de nuevo, aún no había nada entre ellos e iba a ser difícil explicarles eso a las personas.

—Estas mirando cosas en donde no las hay.

—Como digas, Louis.

Louis fue a la cocina por más alcohol para los dos, porque no podía soportar la mirada de Liam y la sonrisa en su cara, como si estuviera diciéndole que había encontrado todos sus secretos. Y posiblemente lo había hecho.

Cuando volvió con dos cervezas en sus manos, Liam estaba en donde mismo pero con alguien no muy deseado. Le dio la cerveza a Liam y tomó un trago de la suya.

—Hey, Louis. — Dijo Jason, dedicándole una sonrisa que Louis no devolvió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó.

— ¿Ni un hola? — Jason chasqueó su lengua, poniendo una mano en su corazón como si le importara. — Harry me invitó. ¿Crees que faltaría a su fiesta?

¿Harry lo invitó? Louis no sabía que se seguían hablando, pensaba que Harry no hablaría con él nunca más.

Liam se veía incomodo entre los dos, viendo de uno al otro como en un partido de tenis.

—Como sea, tengo que buscarlo para desearle feliz cumpleaños. Nos vemos luego.

Louis rodó sus ojos cuando escuchó la última parte. Lo último que quería era verlo de nuevo. Aunque contradictorio a lo que había dicho, no le despegó los ojos de encima para ver como reaccionaba Harry, que estaba en una esquina platicando con Nick y otros amigos. Incluso se subió a una silla para poder verlo bien.

Bailó un poco sobre la silla para que no se viera sospechoso, aunque la música era una mierda.

Cuando Jason llegó a su lado y Harry lo vio, su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa, abrazando al hombre fuerte. Louis frunció su ceño y contó los segundos que duró el abrazo. Diez, diez segundos. Eso era demasiado para un abrazo.

No podía escuchar de lo que estaban hablando porque la música estaba demasiado alta y ellos demasiado lejos, pero estaban riendo, y muy cerca el uno del otro.

Se bajó de la silla, acabándose lo que quedaba de su cerveza y caminando a la cocina por otra. Tomó dos, una para el camino y otra para cuando llegara a donde sea que iba.

Harry no se separó de Jason en ningún momento en las siguientes horas, y ni siquiera miró a Louis una vez. Louis estaba seguro de eso, porque él no le quitó los ojos de encima ni un segundo. Parecía que lo estaba ignorando.

Al menos Liam había cumplido su promesa de no despegarse de su lado.

Dios, era ridículo que ni siquiera estuviera disfrutando de la fiesta por estar al pendiente de Harry y de lo que hacía o no hacía con Jason. Era un adulto y sabía bien lo que hacía. Además, a Harry parecía no importarle lo que Louis hacía, no se había acercado a él desde que llegó el primer grupo de personas a la fiesta.

¿Había hecho algo mal? Louis terminó su sexta cerveza, dejando la botella en el suelo y tomando la mano de Liam para ir a la pista de baile que habían hecho en la sala.

Quizá lo que había hecho con Víctor aquella vez en el club también funcionaba con Liam. Bailaron muy cerca el uno del otro, haciendo que algunas cabezas a su alrededor se voltearan para mirar, pero ninguna de esas era la de Harry.

Louis se desesperó después de un par de canciones y dejó a Liam en la pista, lo cual había sido un poco grosero.

Cuando abrió la cerveza escuchó los pasos de alguien detrás de él, pero no se molestó en voltear, probablemente era alguien que iba por otra cerveza, justo como él.

—No creo que debas tomar tanto, cariño.

Claro que esa era la suerte de Louis.

—No creo que deba importante, _cariño._ — Jason estaba recargado contra la pared, con sus brazos cruzados.

—Los intereses de Harry también son los míos.

—No sé qué significa eso. —confesó Louis. — Creía que ya no estaban juntos.

—Técnicamente no lo estamos, pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Harry vuelva y su pequeño experimento acabe.

¿Experimento?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó Louis, un poco desesperado e irritado por el tono de Jason.

—Oh, ¿No lo sabes? Y te haces llamar su mejor amigo.

—Sólo dilo. — dijo Louis entre dientes.

— Harry habló conmigo antes de que decidiéramos darnos un tiempo. Me dijo que no sabía si estaba conmigo por la costumbre o porque en serio quería estar conmigo. Yo le dije que podíamos tomarnos un tiempo para salir con personas diferentes, sin resentimientos, y que después podíamos hablar sobre volver o terminar por completo la relación.

¿Era por eso que Harry ni siquiera lloró cuando llegó a su departamento? Todo era confuso, y el alcohol en su sangre lo hacía más difícil de comprender. Y se habían dado un tiempo, ni siquiera habían terminado oficialmente. _Dios,_ Louis necesitaba sentarse y tomar un poco de agua.

—Supongo que tú fuiste su experimento.

—Harry no haría eso. — dijo, pero sonó estrangulado, como si alguien  estuviera apretando su cuello. —Harry no _me haría_ eso.

—Puedes preguntarle por ti mismo. Y lo entiendo, era fácil contigo, con todo y eso que eran amigos y cercanos y tu enorme enamoramiento en él. — Louis abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Jason sabía de su enamoramiento? Unas enormes ganas de vomitar lo invadieron. — ¿Qué? No me digas que pensabas que no lo sabía. Si eras demasiado obvio.

De repente, se sentía demasiado sobrio, como si todo el alcohol se hubiera fundido y desaparecido por completo.

—Supongo que fue un poco grosero de parte de Harry haberte usado. Apuesto a que hubieras aceptado ser su conejillo de indias para el experimento si te lo hubiera pedido.

— ¡Cállate! — gritó Louis, tratando de salir de la cocina pero encontrándose con el cuerpo de Jason bloqueando la entrada.

—Vamos amor, no te pongas así. Podríamos hacer un trío. Harry me contó lo ruidoso que eres en la cama.

Los ojos de Louis se llenaron de lágrimas y empujó con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de Jason, tratando de quitarlo del camino. Pero fue en vano, porque no se movió mucho y Louis se sentía tan pequeño e ingenuo.

Necesitaba salir de ahí, tomar aire fresco, golpear a alguien en la cara. _Algo,_ necesitaba hacer algo que lo distrajera de lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Muévete. — dijo, casi como una orden. Jason no se movió ni un centímetro. Louis se sentía casi claustrofóbico dentro de la cocina. —Por favor, muévete.

Esa vez si se quitó del camino, dándole espacio a Louis para salir del lugar.

Buscó a Liam entra la multitud, encontrándolo hablando con una chica. Coqueteando posiblemente.

En cuanto Liam lo vio, se alejó de la chica, caminando a pasos apresurados y con cara de preocupación hacia él.

— ¿Qué pasa, Louis?

— ¿Podemos ir a tu departamento? — había tanta tristeza en la voz de Louis, tanta decepción.

—Claro, vamos. — lo tomó de la mano, usándolo como un escudo para pasar entre la gente y era justo lo que Louis necesitaba en ese momento, sentirse protegido.

Al entrar al departamento, Louis fue directo por el sillón, recargando su espalda en el respaldo y tomando respiraciones profundas. Obligándose a sí mismo a no llorar. Sentía la mirada de Liam sobre él, preocupada.

—Louis. — susurró, como si tuviera miedo de verlo explotar.

—Sólo quiero dormir por el momento. — dijo, mirando a Liam a los ojos para que de alguna manera tuviera piedad y no preguntara nada. Y si la tuvo, porque asintió y con su cabeza señaló a la habitación.

—Tú duerme en mi cama, yo duermo aquí en el sillón.

Louis murmuró un pequeño “ _gracias”_ que Liam contestó con una sonrisa.

Se desvistió antes de entrar a la cama, y al instante que lo hizo, extrañó el cuerpo de Harry a su espalda. Extrañó su calor, y la respiración sobre su nuca y las manos alrededor de su cintura y extrañó  a _Harry._

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, hasta que los puntos blancos empezar a aparecer en la oscuridad. No se sentía bien, la cama no olía al champú de Harry.

Recibió un mensaje de Niall preguntando en donde estaba, al cual no contestó. Niall era capaz de ir con él y sacarle la verdad completa, y Louis no tenía ganas de hacer eso. Apagó su celular, acomodándose mejor debajo de las cobijas. Puso una almohada en su espalda, para intentar que la cama no se sintiera tan sola.

Se preguntó qué tan inapropiado sería pedirle a Liam dormir con él.

 

 

 

Cuando despertó, la habitación estaba en completa oscuridad. Se preguntó si había dormido por unos minutos nada más, pero la música ya no se escuchaba desde su departamento. Probablemente era de noche de nuevo, y había dormido todo el día.

Se levantó buscando su ropa y salió de la habitación de Liam en busca del baño. El pasillo estaba bastante poco iluminado también.

Después de lavarse los dientes con un dedo — literalmente, porque no iba a ir a su departamento por un cepillo y aún era demasiado pronto para volver y no estaba listo — salió hacía la sala, en donde vio por la ventana el motivo de la falta de luz. El cielo estaba completamente nublado, y en serio, no era una sorpresa.

Liam estaba sentado en el sillón y tan pronto como lo vio parado al final del pasillo, su cara se suavizó.

— ¿Quieres algo de desayunar? — preguntó, con voz suave y cuidadosa.

—Una pastilla para el dolor estaría bien. Y una taza de té.

Liam asintió, dándole una sonrisa antes de entrar a la cocina.

Volvió con una taza con té, un muffin y la pastilla contra el dolor. Louis tomó la pastilla en seco, agradeciéndole a Liam después.

— ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?

Louis no quería. En serio que no. Pero su madre siempre le había dicho que era bueno desahogarse.

Le contó lo que había pasado la noche anterior mientras tomaba tragos a su té y comía pequeños pedazos del muffin.

— ¿Crees que sea cierto? — preguntó Liam una vez que Louis terminó de contarle.

—Quiero creer que no.

Cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde y Louis sentía que no podía seguir escondiéndose en el departamento de Liam, decidió que era tiempo de confrontar a Harry. De saber si era cierto lo que Jason le había dicho. Rezaba porque no lo fuera.

—Habla con él. — le dijo Liam en la puerta, en donde estaban diciendo adiós.

—Lo haré. Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí.

—No hay problema.

Caminó los pocos pasos de la puerta de Liam a la suya y pasó cinco minutos enteros mirando a la puerta fijamente. No se atrevía a entrar, no se atrevía a ver a Harry.

Tomó aire, se convenció de que podía hacerlo y entró al departamento. Lo recibió el silencio total del lugar. No había ninguna botella en el suelo, nada de desastre, todo estaba limpio y reluciendo.

Escuchó risas en su habitación. Una era definitivamente de Harry y la otra era demasiado familiar, pero no podía ponerle una cara. Camino hacia ahí, encontrándose con Harry y Jason en la cama, riendo con sus cabezas tiradas hacia atrás.

No pudo evitar pensar que se estaban riendo de él.

—Hey, Louis. ¿En dónde estabas? — preguntó Harry cuando lo vio parado en el umbral de la puerta.

—Departamento de Liam.

Harry frunció el ceño pero Louis no le tomó importancia. Necesitaba una ducha.

— ¿Pasa algo? — su voz sonaba preocupada, como si en verdad le importara pero Louis sabía que no era cierto.

—No.

—Yo tengo que irme. — habló Jason, levantándose de la cama. — Nos vemos luego Harry.

—Adiós.

Jason salió y la habitación quedó en silencio. A lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

—Louis, ¿Qué pasa?

—Voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que la contestes sinceramente. — dijo, en vez de contestar a su pregunta. Harry se acomodó mejor contra la cabecera de la cama, viéndolo como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—Bien.

—Se el motivo por el que tú y Jason ya no están juntos. — los ojos de Harry se abrieron, y Louis pudo ver como tragaba.

—Louis...

—No interrumpas, sólo escucha. — Harry asintió y sus ojos obtuvieron una expresión de tristeza que estaba haciendo que el corazón de Louis doliera. — ¿Todo esto fue un experimento? ¿Sólo querías ver si en verdad amabas a Jason o estabas con él por costumbre? ¿Me usaste de esa manera?

Sorprendentemente su voz no se quebró y eso lo contaba como una victoria. Los ojos de Harry se cerraron y su mandíbula se apretó y Louis en serio no quería escuchar la respuesta.

—Louis, yo, em…. - dijo, y luego se quedó callado. Fue todo lo que necesitó para saber la respuesta, para saber que era cierto todo lo que Jason le había dicho y se sentía tan _estúpido._ Se sentía usado, ingenuo.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse, como si en cualquier momento fuera a quebrarse y las lágrimas se apresuraron a sus ojos.

_Así que de esta manera se siente cuando te rompen el corazón._ Pensó Louis, sintiendo sus mejillas empaparse.

—Quiero que empaques tus cosas y te vayas cuanto antes de mi departamento.

Vio como Harry se levantaba de la cama y se apresuró a tomar la ropa y correr al baño. Se encerró dentro, escuchando como Harry tocaba y le pedía que abriera, que hablaran, que las cosas no eran lo que parecían.

Ignoró todos sus ruegos, abriendo el grifo de la regadera y entrando bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Se dejó llorar de verdad ahí dentro, sin importar si Harry seguía detrás de la puerta. Sus sollozos eran ruidosos y su garganta estaba increíblemente apretada. En ese momento sinceramente pensó que su corazón estaba rompiéndose.

Sentía dolor físico, sus piernas no lo sostenían parado y hacían que su cuerpo se deslizara por la pared fría de la ducha. Su cabeza pulsaba, sentía los ritmos de su corazón en los oídos.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido así, ni cuando sus padres se separaron, ni cuando se cayó de la bicicleta y rompió su brazo, nunca había sentido ese dolor tan vivo en cada parte de su cuerpo. Era como fuego, esparciéndose por todas sus venas.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó en esa posición, llorando, sintiendo el agua ir de caliente a fría y aun así siendo incapaz de salir, pero cuando lo hizo, Harry no estaba en ninguna parte del departamento, y Louis no sabía si eso era una cosa buena o una mala.

 

 

 

 

 

Harry fue por sus cosas días después, cuando Louis se escondía en el departamento de Liam. Era un buen lugar para esconderse, porque Liam no hacía demasiadas preguntas y trataba de mantenerlo ocupado. Era una buena cosa, porque si no hacía algo, se ponía a sobre pensar las cosas y eso no lo llevaba a ningún lado bueno.

Niall seguía viéndose demasiado serio alrededor de él, como si divertirse estuviera prohibido por completo. Lo cual lo ponía un poco triste, saber que su amigo no se sentía cómodo siendo él mismo alrededor por miedo a dañarlo. Era lindo y triste a la vez.

Se enteró que Harry volvió con Jason, cuando a Niall se le escapó en uno de sus encuentros de videojuegos. Niall se había disculpado tanto que parecía que había hecho una abominación en vez de simplemente haber hablado de Harry. “ _Estoy bien, Niall, relájate.”_ Había dicho Louis, tranquilizándolo.

La verdad es que no estaba bien, aun le dolía pensar que Harry había sido capaz de hacer eso y luego desapareció sin intentar salvar su amistad. Louis le había pedido que se fuera, cierto, pero no pensó que Harry iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente, que no iba a luchar ni siquiera un poco por la amistad de prácticamente toda la vida que tenían. Él había estado dispuesto a hacerlo, a tratar de actuar un poco a cómo eran antes, pero no iba a ir a rogarle a Harry que no se fuera de su lado.

No había evitado verlo por completo, porque tenían demasiado amigos en común y en todas las reuniones/fiestas se lo encontraba, al lado de Jason. Algunas veces sus miradas se cruzaban, y era tan incómodo que Louis casi sentía como si la Tierra se detuviera y observara detenidamente para no perderse ni un movimiento.

Liam se había vuelto su sombra casi, lo acompañaba a todos lados y Louis no podía haber estado más agradecido con él por eso. Y se lo demostraba haciendo su vida imposible, de la única manera que sabía cómo hacerlo.

Se prometió a sí mismo —y a Liam —que iba a tratar de superar a Harry e iba a seguir con su vida. No iba a olvidarlo, porque eran demasiados años los que había pasado a su lado, demasiados recuerdos tanto buenos como malos. No se atrevía a hacerlo tampoco, Harry había sido una gran parte de su vida e iba a seguir siendo así por siempre, nada iba a cambiar ese hecho.

Era como si hubiera muerto y su fantasma hiciera a todos un poco miserables. A Louis más que a nadie, pero iba a intentar cambiar eso.

Sucedió todo lo que temía que podría suceder si le declaraba a Harry sus sentimientos, pero recordando todo lo que había pasado, parecía inevitable el final al que llegaron. Eso lo hacía sentir un poco mejor.

 

 

 

 

¿Por qué tenía que esperar tanto por un maldito té? La respuesta era que estaba en la cafetería del campus, con muchos estudiantes en el lugar con el mismo motivo de él y sólo dos trabajadores detrás del mostrador.

Cuando por fin fue su turno, un chico con linda sonrisa, atractivo y ojos muy, _muy_ grises lo saludó. Bueno, quizá había valido un poco la pena tanta espera.

Louis pidió su té, esperando que su voz no sonara tan rara como Louis pensaba que sonaba. El chico lindo le dio una sonrisa y se recargó en el mostrador mientras el otro chico hacía el té.

— ¿Qué hace un chico tan lindo como tú en un lugar como este? —preguntó el chico bonito, y Louis trató de no reír.

—Un chico tan lindo como yo necesita su té antes de las conferencias.

—Conferencias, ¿eh? Siempre me han parecido aburridas.

Louis estaba de acuerdo con eso. Las conferencias eran increíblemente aburridas, pero no podía faltar.

—A mi igual.

—No puede ser, ¡Estamos hechos el uno para el otro! —exclamó el chico, abriendo los brazos a sus costados y poniendo cara de asombro. Louis sonrió. —No desperdiciemos más tiempo y casémonos en este instante.

—Oh dios, no hay forma de que me resista a tan magnifica propuesta. —dijo Louis, con emoción fingida para seguir el juego.

—Deja de coquetear en el trabajo. —dijo el chico número dos, poniendo su té en el mostrador y golpeando la parte trasera de la cabeza del chico bonito.

—Así que lo haces seguido ¿eh?

—Sólo con chicos tan lindos como tú.

—Me siento alagado.

Los dos sonrieron por un momento, sin decir nada y simplemente mirándose el uno al otro hasta que escucharon a alguien aclarándose la garganta detrás de Louis. Cierto, había más personas en la fila.

El chico lindo tomó su té y un marcador de detrás del mostrador y antes de que Louis pudiera preguntar algo dijo: — Por si la conferencia es demasiado aburrida. —y le dio su té.

Louis sonrió al ver un número de celular escrito en su vaso, con el nombre de “Alex” arriba y una carita guiñando el ojo.

—Soy Louis.

Y así salió de la cafetería con un té caliente en manos y el número de un chico lindo. No se apresuró en caminar a la conferencia, iba a llegar tarde de todas formas. ¿Qué tan malos era unos minutos adicionales? Le mandó un mensaje a Alex antes de entrar, con el pretexto de enviarlo para que él pudiera guardar su número también.

Las cosas no habían salido como en sus fantasías: Harry declarándole su amor y viviendo felices para siempre. Pero suponía que no estaban tan mal.

 

 


End file.
